Many particle formulations, such as metal containing nanoparticles, are currently under investigation as carriers for drug delivery and as cell or biomolecule detection agents or devices for in vitro diagnostics. Ligands and specific binding agents such as antibodies are often attached to the exterior of the particles as targeting moieties for the purpose of directing the particles to diseased cells that express a binding partner. Demirer et al. report synthesis and design of iron oxide nanoparticles for biomedical applications. J. Mater. Chem. B, 2015, 3, 7831. Anbarasu et al. report synthesis and characterization of polyethylene glycol (PEG) coated Fe3O4 nanoparticles. Spectrochim. Acta, Part A, 2015, 135, 536-539. Nazli et al. report targeted delivery of doxorubicin into tumor cells via MMP-sensitive PEG hydrogel-coated magnetic iron oxide nanoparticles (MIONPs). Colloids Surf, B, 2014, 122, 674-683. See also US Patent Application Publication 2009/0280063; 20120230919; and PCT publications WO 1999/062079 and WO 2014/145573.
Chen et al. report biocompatible polysiloxane-containing diblock copolymer for coating magnetic nanoparticles. ACS Appl Mater Interfaces, 2009, 1(10):2134-40. See also Zhang et al., J Biomed Mater Res A. 2015, 103(3):929-38 and Jaeger, Silicones in Industrial Applications, Chapter 19 Silicone Organo-Functional Silane reactions, 2007.
The non-specific adsorption of bio-macromolecules in fluids on nanoparticles is known as biofouling and results in the formation of an unwanted outer layer on nanoparticle surfaces compromising the ability to specifically target cells. Thus, there is a need to find improved coatings that minimizes non-specific adsorption.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.